Paradise
by thkq1997
Summary: Sometime, searching for one maybe hard, sometime, it's right there before your eyes, when you are not expecting it. [ One - Shot ]


** Paradise**

**A/N: This came when I was sitting in the rain in a bus station waiting to go home, so please enjoy. Sorry for my grammars, I am a Vietnamese.**

There are many places where she can go, can explore, can find out about everything new, but instead, she is stuck here, when there is a whole galaxy out there waiting for her, sometime in her teenager's life, she wished to go where she wanted but then again, she is a Jedi.

And The Galaxy was just too small for her

She just go where they told her to go, fight when they told you to, liberate this world, than that world, and just rescue everyone and become that world's hero, but then again, a hero without his freedom, freedom to explore the galaxy and do everything you want seem like something luxury to her.

Maybe she could leave?, yes she can leave, but the Jedi are her life, her family, where would she go?, who would she call family?, and then again, all her life she wanted to be just a great Jedi, to become a hero of the galaxy, two choices, so many possibilities, leave or not?, each choice having its own problems.

Stay, and she would one day become like her master- Anakin Skywalker, be a knight, to become the figure she always wanted, to become the symbol of peace and freedom across the galaxy.

But it won't give her freedom, a true freedom, and she have to denied all of her emotions when she needed to let it out the most, she would be stuck in a bag of mixed feelings and would one day learned to let it flow with the force.

Leave, It does not give her so much choices, she could be free, she could go anywhere she wanted, settled down, live in a beautiful planet somewhere, or even falling in love and not to denied her feelings anymore.

But then what reason she could leave?, a reason that is herself wanted to be free from the restrains?, from the rules she have works so hard to live with it, and her dream vanished with the smoke of her childish thoughts.

Ahsoka Tano had made her decision long ago; she was grown up woman and a duty to fulfill, she stayed with her duty for the people of the Republic and leaved for the Paradise in her dreams.

But sometime dreams was not enough for her young's mind, sometime being a Jedi is not ''Awesome'' like everyone think, wielding a lightsaber, jumping with super human strength and faced death every day, she was always near death itself and stared it in the eyes, through the eyes of her enemy.

Sometime she would consider otherwise, chose a different life, live in peace in the paradise she always dreamt of.

There is no paradise, for her at least, only Oasis of resistances in some worlds she came by, helping them fighting the Sepphies, and as she stride through on of such Oasis, checking the medical's supplies, when two green little lekku appear before, weeping.

Ahsoka ran to the green little girl; put a hand on her shoulder like everyone else would if they saw a little girl crying in the middle of a warzone.

'' What's wrong kiddo?, are you alright?''

Stared by a hand on her shoulder and a orange girl in front of her, the green twi'lek stopped crying and now instead of sorrow, she was fueled with curiosity, she till her head to the side and with her lip quirked up, she studied the alien girl in front of her, with her mind, so many questions fill her.

Why she is orange, is she sick?

Why her lekkus are looks so weird, can I have those stripes like her?

Where is my uncle?, wait where is he?''

Faced it, she is lost and all she can do was crying for someone to help her, but she does not expect a _orange-weird looking stripes- with weird white spots on her face_, She sighed, and if the girl standing opposite her willing to help her, better than nothing.

Numa begin to speak, in her own language of course, but this time, is Ahsoka's turn to till her head to the side.

She does not understand what is this girl saying, but she can sense her thoughts raging across the little girl's mind. _Oh she is lost._

''I can help you find you family''

More Twi'leki, and she thought of that man in the green Twi'lek mind, she saw a man, this must be her family, and sensed where he is now, and gesture the girl to follow her.

Well until the rain stopped them, pouring downs the landscape mercilessly, they both ran, hoping to find shelter in one of the tents, and luckily they found an empty one right down the path.

The rain lasted like forever, only the sound of it dropping to the muddy ground of this war-torn world, but it nothing special to it to her it is not, but to that green Twi'lek girl, she watched it with amusement, watching it and sitting very near to the entrance of the tent, that girl actually enjoying it, let the wind wisped some water in her face and giggling, unlike Ahsoka when have to fight under it and cursed the weather when the water hit her face, but now Ahsoka watch with amusement and with some sorrow, she sense the green girl thoughts.

_She saw a family sitting near a window, and it was raining outside, she can feel the wind wiping water in her face, and giggling, only then she can feel a man's arms wrapped around her, she realized she is sitting in his lap, and a beautiful older green Twi'lek woman watching them both with joy and amusement._

For the first time in forever, maybe never in her life, Ahsoka can feel the warm of a happy family, only by watching the rain through a little girl's memories, so happy, so carefree, there are no burden of training to protect the galaxy of evil, to have dreams of one day become a hero saving the galaxy, this girl only have one wish, and one wish of that little girl whispered to Ahsoka's mind.

_She wanted her family back, but she can't, the yellow walking sticks took them away._

Then Ahsoka can see the tear streaking down her green cheek, the little girl was just a child, there is no heavy burden of duty placed on her, but on her heart, there is the heaviness of losses, losses of someone you loved, and now there is no one there to help her, she sense the younger girl fear on loneliness, no one there to comfort her, to sooth her pains.

Two girls, a Togruta and a Twi'lek, different colors, different cultures, worlds apart, but share the same pains, one with burdens of duty and dreams, and one with the losses of her family, of no one to warped their arms around you when you are sad, wipe away your tears when you sorrow.

Ahsoka pulled the little girl into her arms, warped her own arm around the weeping little girl, let the girl shed her tears when she needed to the most, on her shoulder, Ahsoka can't give her a family, Numa can't ask her to, barriers of language refuse them to let them speak comfort to each others, but the force was sometime useful, Ahsoka send some of the calming and soothing effect on the little green girl crying in her arms.

So innocent, she thought, Ahsoka dreamed of paradise, so far away, this girl dreamed of one day reunite with her parents, so simple yet so impossible, so out of the ordinary, Ahsoka feel shame before this Twi'lek, Ahsoka still have her family, her family of Jedi, she, Ahsoka doesn't know, she don't know if she have someone to take care of her after all beside the man she saw.

They stayed like that, let the rain screaming outside their tents, and when Ahsoka about to broke apart, she notice that the Twi'lek had fallen asleep, peacefully and soundly in her arm, she laid on in her lap, and somehow, sensed her innocent thoughts when she sleep, the thoughts of one day she can fight the yellow stick, of one day she could see her world become truly free, so many wishes, yet neither one had came true.

And she too, fallen asleep without even notice, letting the force take her wherever it wished, take her to paradise, yes, but after everything, does she wished a paradise anymore, no she have one thing that so many child like the one sleeping on her lap doesn't .

A family, a place to live

But she dreamt of paradise, thoughts so far away, like so many others wished to see paradise, a paradise that does not exist.

Sometime, paradise can be the place you least expecting, her paradise was right in front of her all alone, her family, her destiny, her duty to the people and the force.

And this girl sleeping in her arms, maybe she still looking for it, looking for her own paradise, her parents was once her paradise, now her paradise were gone, searching for a new one, but right now, the orange her holding her in her arms is her paradise, a stranger, yet not anymore.

And they said their farewell in two different languages, when she led her to that man in her vision, and the little green jumped when she saw him, her uncle.

''Thank you, master Jedi, for bringing Numa home'' The man said in basic

And Ahsoka nod, and the girl – now Numa, ran to her again, hugging her down the waist, she is short, and small but her hug can be bone – crushing one day, Ahsoka knell down to her level, and hug her back more fully and she heard Numa speaking only one word.

''Numa!''

''Yes, I know, kid, my name is Ahsoka''

''No, master Jedi, Numa in our language is ''sister'' '' the man speak, while put a hand on her Numa's shoulder.

Ahsoka giggling, for the first time since she arrived here in Ryloth, and let the word '' sister'' fill her mind, that she now have a family, here on Ryloth, a paradise she can call her own.

''Ahsoka Numa!'' And hug the Padawan one last time, before kissed her on the cheek, and waved goodbye as Ahsoka left for her mission.

And Ahsoka waved back, hoping that one day she would see that girl soon, and touch where the girl had kissed her, it still warm, warm with the sunlight shining down her face, she walked, letting her know that, her paradise was always with her, not paradise.

But Paradises


End file.
